As is set forth in more detail in the above identified application, conventional carpentry practice in cutting a board is first to utilize a square and/or ruler to position and then mark off the intended line of cut. The workman then manually aligns the blade of the saw, sighting through the opening in the saw platform, and aligns the blade with the scribed line. The workman then begins cutting, maintaining alignment by making minute corrections as required. The vibration of the saw, and the binding effect of corrections limits the ability to track the line after any deviation. Thus, even experienced carpenters will at times deviate from the intended line by an amount sufficient to make the completed parts unusable.
If an attempt is made to correct the deficiencies of the manual technique by utilizing the edge of the saw platform as a follower, then additional time consuming steps must be taken. A straight edge must be secured into position at the right distance from the scribed line. This distance must be determined by measurement or experimentation and is difficult to plot accurately. Then the straight edge must be clamped or otherwise mechanically secured in position.
In applicant's co-pending application, a novel square is provided in conjunction with a customized or adjustable indicator. The square overlies the work piece and has a reduced tendency to move about. Therefore, a relatively simple pinning system may be utilized to hold the square in position. The indicators reduce the time and increase the accuracy of establishing the blade platform edge offset for positioning the square relative to the line of intended cut. However, the pins and indicator must be carried separately and they frequently will not be readily available when the carpenter is ready to make a particular cut.
It is therefore desirable to have a device that improves on the accuracy and convenience of applicant's previous device and over the prior art by eliminating the need for a separate indicator means for establishing the blade-platorm edge offset and for positioning the square the required distance from the line of intended cut for properly guiding the saw. In addition, it is desirable to have a cutting guide square that eliminates the necessity for mechanically fastening the square to the work piece.